


Swapped Places

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [26]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, lgbt pride month, talent swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: 'Nagito didn’t know what to make of Hajime. Everyone else in their class had a talent that got them recruited into Hope’s Peak Academy, such as photographer, swordswoman and heir to a financial giant. For the last example, Nagito admittedly hadn’t understood how that was a talent, but then Byakuya explained how he made billions on the stock market among other things so Nagito could understand that being a talent.But Hajime? This guy, whose title was ‘Good Luck’, was a mockery. A spit in Nagito’s face.'Hinata stumbles across Komaeda.





	Swapped Places

Nagito didn’t know what to make of Hajime. Everyone else in their class had a talent that got them recruited into Hope’s Peak Academy, such as photographer, swordswoman and heir to a financial giant. For the last example, Nagito admittedly hadn’t understood how that was a talent, but then Byakuya explained how he made billions on the stock market among other things so Nagito could understand that being a talent.

But Hajime? This guy, whose title was ‘Good Luck’, was a mockery. A spit in Nagito’s face. Supposedly, the title referred to how Hajime won a lottery that enrolled him in the school. Luck. Sheer, dumb luck. Yet, despite his lack of talent, he seemed to be making friends with everyone with ease while Nagito’s presence made most people scrunch their noses and avoid him. In fact, out of everyone, Hajime appeared to be the most popular. Everyone gravitated toward him... except Nagito.

Then again, Nagito didn’t even know what his own talent was meant to be, so for all he knew, it could have been something even more ridiculous than ‘good luck’. Since he woke up on the island, he had been trying to figure out what his talent was, spending time with each classmate, but after almost burning down the lodge, stepping on Hiyoko’s toes too many times and getting bitten by every animal on the island as well as Ibuki, he was no closer to discovering his forgotten talent than when he started.

Assuming he even had a talent.

Finished with his search for the day, he retreated to the beach. Evening painted the sky in purple watercolour with fiery hues where the Sun was setting. Nagito stared out toward the sea, sitting on the sand with his legs stretched out in front of him. The sea lapped at the beach but never licked far enough to even graze his feet. A breeze fluttered his hair.

He heard someone approach, someone not stealthy. Perhaps one of their classmates planned to kill him. Therefore, to encourage them, he didn’t so much as turn his head. Not knowing his talent and seemingly not having one, he was basically worthless, but if he could become a stepping stone for one of them who hoped to escape the island...

The footsteps stopped nearby. “Hi, Komaeda.”

His face hardened.

“Hinata,” he acknowledged.

Hajime stood still for a few moments, then sat down beside Nagito, who grimaced. No one said anything for a while.

“Hey, the sunset is pretty amazing, don’t you think?” remarked Hajime.

Nagito gave him a sidelong glare before returning his eyes to the distance. He heard Hajime shift his position, but unfortunately, he didn’t get up and go.

“So, um... I’ve heard that you’ve been trying to find out what your talent is,” said Hajime.

“You heard correctly,” replied Nagito.

“Yeah, Souda said he didn’t think he’d be able to put the alarm clock you disassembled back together,” said Hajime in a pleasant tone. Nagito tensed.

Most people would have been exasperated or mocking, but when Nagito peeked at Hajime, though Hajime’s eyes gleamed and he grinned faintly, Nagito couldn’t detect any ill will. No smirk, eye roll or snicker. Honestly, it was revolting, like tea with too much sugar, and Nagito pulled a face.

“Do the others need me for something?” he asked.

Hajime shook his head. “No. I mean, not that I’m aware. I’m here because I wanted to get to know you better. I feel like we’ve spent time with everyone else but each other.”

Yes, and there was a reason for that.

“It’s a shame you still don’t know your talent,” said Hajime, resting his arms on his thighs. “It obviously means a lot to you.”

“More than someone like you can imagine,” said Nagito stiffly. Hajime’s brow furrowed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked Nagito, who continued to regard him coolly.

“Isn’t it obvious? You were enrolled because you won a lottery,” Nagito pointed out. “You don’t have an actual talent.”

Hajime’s features darkened.

“... You’re right, but you’re also wrong,” said Hajime quietly, and he turned away. 

Nagito cocked his head to one side. Meanwhile, Hajime stared at the sea, smiling humourlessly. 

“I d on’t have a talent. Sometimes, really good things happen to me, and sometimes, really bad things happen, but it’s not something I consider a talent,” said Hajime. He dragged his fingers through the sand, clenching his hands into fists. “But... doesn’t that mean I can understand your desire to discover yours? Everyone else here is incredible. They’re all immensely gifted, and then there’s me. Regular Hajime Hinata...”

He trailed off. Then he turned his gaze to Nagito.

“Whatever your talent is, I’m sure it’s something great,” said Hajime, “but you could be a Super High School Level Who Watches Paint Dry and I would still want to be your friend.”

Nag ito blinked. Time seemed to stop, if only for a second, before Nagito erupted into a fit of giggles, one hand on his stomach and one hand hovering by his mouth.

“Wow, Hinata-kun, that’s quite the speech. But aren’t you worried? What if I am secretly a Super High School Level Murderer?” said Nagito, who really didn’t need to smile like that as he said it. 

Hajime’s serious expression didn’t change.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not,” said Hajime. “But... if you wouldn’t mind... I’d like to help you find out what your talent is.”

The smirk on Nagito’s face dimmed and as they gazed into each other’s eyes, Nagito sobered.

“What if we never find out what it is?” asked Nagito.

“It’ll be disappointing. Not for me, but for you, because I know it means a lot to you.” Hajime placed his hand over his heart, smiling gently. “But regardless, you are still Nagito Komaeda, talent or not, and that’s enough.”

Nagito breathed in. His tongue seemed to tangle and his mind went momentarily blank. This must have been the power Hajime possessed that let him make friends with everyone else despite his lack of talent. Even though Hajime was just sitting there, his body emitted a pressure that sucked Nagito in, and yet... he didn’t feel trapped, but he didn’t feel like he could escape it either.

The more Hajime stared at him, the more Nagito’s heart screamed. He fidgeted with some of his hair and curled the ends of his lips upward.

“Are you sure you’re not the Super High School Level Romancer?” asked Nagito, smirking, and before Hajime could respond, he quickly showed Hajime his palms and added, “I’m joking, of course. After all, what interest would someone like you have in trash like me? How depressing. Even you with your excuse of a ‘talent’ must be disgusted at the idea of thinking that way about me...”

He got out a few laughs before Hajime piped up indignantly, “You’re not trash, Komaeda!”

Then he grabbed Nagito’s hand, and that made Nagito trail off abruptly. Hajime’s eyes widened. So did Nagito’s.

“You keep saying that, but not having a talent doesn’t make you more unkind, or make you lack a sense of humour, or anything like that! Those are things you are regardless. You still looked out for Sonia earlier and did a great job cleaning. You’re still smart, you’re still interesting and you can still be my friend and anyone else’s here without a talent,” said Hajime. “But... you’ve got to stop being so cold to me, okay?”

Nagito tried to talk, but he couldn’t. His brow creased and he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked away. ‘Cold’... Nagito didn’t feel cold anymore. Not around Hajime. No one had ever believed in Nagito before now. No one had wanted to give Nagito another chance before now.

“Also, the idea of feeling... that way... about you,” faltered Hajime, squeezing Nagito’s hand, “... doesn’t repulse me at all.”

The usually pale face of Nagito set aflame. The sea continued pawing at the sand, the breeze continued wafting their clothes and the two continued sitting close together.


End file.
